harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kathleen Riddle/Kathleen Riddle: Diary of a Witch (Chapter 2)
Kathleen Riddle: Diary of a Witch Chapter 2 The Rescue I ran as quietly and as quickly as possible to the small window. Even on my tiptoes I could not see where the two gunshots had come from. I heard footsteps bellow, and the whoosh of my fathers robe. I opened my attic door an inch; I could hear the pounding on the door, and the paced footsteps running down the stairs. "Who's there?" I heard my father say in a very brave manner. "It is I, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. We have come for Kathleen." My insides turned a hundred times over. They were coming for me? What weird names! Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape. They sounded like medieval knights names. "Kathleen! Get. Down. Here. NOW!" I heard my father yell. I grabbed my robe, and threw open the door. I took the attic stairs two at a time, and ran down the hall, took a right, and was at the top of the stairs in a flash. There in the lobby of the huge house were the two most peculiar figures I'd ever seen. There was a man that was very tall, and skinny. He had long grey hair, and beard. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that pierced you from behind his crescent shaped glasses. He was wearing robes of a brilliant emerald. The other man was also tall, but not as tall as the other. He wore black robes, and had greasy black hair that was chopped at his shoulders. They both looked up at me with curious written all over their faces. They looked at me how other people looked at me after they'd seen the rest of my family. They all had blonde hair and blue eyes. I had long black hair, and green eyes. The man in the black robes flinched as he looked into my eyes. "Hello, dear. I am Albus Dumbledore,” said the man with the long beard. He stretched out his hand to me, and I shook it. "This is Severus Snape. He is your Godfather." He said as he gestured towards the man in black robes. He, too, stuck out his hand. Though Albus's hand was wrinkly, and smooth, Severus's hand was cold and rough. The difference shook me. I noticed, that he wouldn't look at me now. "You will be attending Hog-" "NO!" yelled my father. "She is not, and she isn't going anywhere!" I looked over at him; he was now blocking view of my mom, Troy, and Tori. He seemed very afraid of the two people. I looked back at the robed men. Severus looked annoyed, and Albus seemed to become more patient. "I'm going where?" I asked. It was the first time I'd spoken, and everyone looked at me. My own voiced even seemed to shock me. "Hogwarts." answered Severus. "What is Hogwarts?" "What is-? What? You mean you don't know what?" Severus seemed to be growing redder by the second. "You didn't know you were a witch?!" He nearly screamed, "We told these muggles," now speaking to Albus, "to tell her before she was eleven!" Severus was losing his temper. "Calm down Severus." Albus said sternly, “Kathleen, you are a witch," he raised his had towards my family when my father tried to protest again, "and you will be going to Hogwarts School of Witch and Wizardry." I was sure that they were waiting for me to respond, but I didn't know what to say. "Are you a wizard?" I asked. I felt really dumb after asking it. "Yes I am." "Prove it." I felt once again my insides turn. The look on Albus's face made him age twenty years. I felt like I had grieved him. At once, he pulled out a stick. It was oddly beautiful. He pointed at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and it came crashing down. As it shattered on the ground, my mother and sister screamed. I stared very hard at the chandelier, and I saw a piece of glass flinch. I looked up to se Albus watching me. He then looked back to the mess, and everything began to rewind it seemed. The glass reformed into the chandelier and hung itself back on the ceiling. I was henceforth amazed. I looked over at Albus and closed my mouth. "Here," he pulled a small box out of his robe, "take this, and go pack your things." He pointed his wand at the box and it grew. He let go of it and it just floated. I walked up the stairs, and the box followed me like a lost puppy. As I walked up the short flight of stairs to my attic, I thought to myself, what on earth am I going to pack! I don't own a thing! I glided around the room finding clothes that I had nowhere to put. I grabbed my clock and the pillow and blanket on my cot and shoved them in the box. I shut it, and locked the bolts. I then walked back down stairs. As I neared the top of the lobby, I heard Albus speaking with my family. "You cannot tell anyone about Kathleen. If they ask, you will tell them she has gone to some boarding school in London, which is the truth. Do you understand?" "Yes. Will she ever come back?" my father said. "Only if she wants to." "Only if she wants to." This echoed inside my head. No one, not even Tori, had ever asked me what I wanted. I was so light headed from all the attention that I thought if I tried walking forward, I'd faint! Slowly, but surely, I walked around the corner, and down into the lobby. Tori had tears in her eyes, and Troy yawned. My mother was still hiding behind my father, and he looked taken aback. "Well, Kathleen. Do you ever want to come back here?" Albus asked me. I knew from this he had known that I was eavesdropping. "I-I'm not sure." I said, afraid of making my father angry. "Well, if you do, then we shall bring back on holidays. Now, we must go. Say good-bye to your family." Severus said bluntly. I looked at my family, and they all watched me with what seemed like fear in their eyes. "Good-bye." The door flew open, and the robed men and I went out into the chilly Alaskan air. Category:Blog posts